taylore_nyannersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tay-lore
Tay-lore is facts about or stated by Nyanners. It is a portmanteau of her name, "Taylor", and the word "lore", which means lore. Facts stated by Nyanners The following statements are things Nyanners has said at one point or another. Are they meant to be taken literally? We don't know. Relationships # If you can't hold your pee, you can't hold a girl's hand. # It's okay to fuck. # We have to produce a lot of fuck. # No cummy stuff during Lent. No cummy-cums. # Doesn't ass taste good? # Mormons like to have fun. Mormons can be sluts too. # Sometimes you gotta ding it yourself. # Vore is respectful. # Feet, feet, delicious treat. The more you eat, the more you skeet. # Sex is a sin. # Every girl is cute. Life advice # You never know when you may need an extra box. # Nice words and good vibes are a lot more powerful than you think. # Just be yourself. Don't let anyone hold you back. You can put shrimp in anything you want. # You have to release the sack. And when you release the sack, you release yourself. # We have to do adult things. Not in the sexy way. In the boring way. # It's hard to dance when you can't use your legs. # Life is full of pain. # Helping people out is so fun. # It's okay to enjoy things and open up about how you feel. # Beeeeeee nice. # Bullying is fake and it costs $20. # There's no better way to sleep, then to sleep in a very cold room with lots of blankets. # The government is just going to spend your money on stupid shit. # Sometimes you just gotta lick your toes, and that's all you can do. # Covering yourself in piss and tackling someone is a valid strategy. # When you get scared, just pee together. # Don't run away with your problems. Because they're running also, and they'll keep pace with you. # The first twenty years of everyone's life is just like the fuckin' tutorial section. # Never give up! # You're valid! # Life is about accepting all of the obstacles that you encounter. # You are your own worst critic. Chronicles of Riddick. # The heaviest weights we have to lift are our feelings. Technology # Trains are kind of like caterpillars, except trains are fixed to a track and caterpillars can go wherever they want. # Liquid-cooled computers can be cooled by peeing into them. # Blue LEDs make your computer run cooler. Green LEDs are better for the environment. Red LEDs give better performance. # Green M&Ms make you horny. Anatomy # Skeletons aren't real. They were invented by corporations to sell halloween candy. Your body isn't held up by a skeleton, it's held up by God. # Pee is stored in the balls. # Pee is what keeps you alive. # Your chucklebox is near your piss center. # Pee is always the answer. # Pee is not always the answer. # Tears are the cum of the eye. # You can choke on anything if you try hard enough. # You have to drink some water to lube your mouth up. # You gotta lube up your mouth so you don't choke on your own spit. That's the gamer way. # All this water Nyanners is drinking will be pee soon. # Contrary to popular belief, milk doesn't help your bones. Milk is bullshit! Nyanners facts about Nyanners The following are facts Nyanners has said about herself. Anatomy and personal identity # Nyanners has a cloaca. # Nyanners' feet are so big that 90% of her body is just feet. # Nyanners is an overgrown baby. # Nyanners is a greedy little baby, sitting in her high chair demanding more applesauce. # Nyanners is a Minecraft baby! # There's a soundboard in Nyanners' brain that plays various Youtube Poop sound bite whenever she does anything. # Nyanners is a nasty bug person. # Nyanners is stupid and gay. # Nyanners is such a baka. # Nyanners has always been a robot. # Nyanners is a thot experiment. # Nyanners is a great fucking person! Wishes for the future # Nyanners wants to be a fairy. # Nyanners wants to be eaten by lava, and also eat lava. # Nyanners wishes someone would scream into her ass. # Nyanners wishes she could poop into the litter box. # Nyanners wishes she was a muscleboy. # Nyanners wishes people would write fanfiction about her. # Nyanners wishes she could "do" Squidward. He's got the tentacles. # Nyanners wishes she looked like Rosaria, Mother of Rebirth. # Nyanners wishes Taylor Swift would force choke her. # Nyanners wishes Godzilla would crash through her house, killing her instantly. Pee and other bodily fluids # Nyanners hates peeing in the woods. # Just because Nyanners doesn't wanna piss in elves doesn't mean she sucks. # Nyanners rolls out of bed, then pees on the floor because she's too tired to go to the bathroom. # Nyanners wants to fill the Blitzball arena with piss just to spite everyone. # Nyanners is a Mountain Dew cow, and she's ready to be milked. # Nyanners is not afraid to poop her butt. Miscellaneous # Nyanners is living in the diaper zone. # Nyanners' number is 1-800-FUCKASS. # If Nyanners was a nun, her name would be Nyunners. # If Nyanners was a sword, she would be a bastard sword. # Nyanners has played a lot of Meet N' Fuck games. # Nyanners doesn't wear underwear. She wears god pants. # Nothing gets Nyanners pumped more than Minecraft parodies of popular songs. # Nyanners gets wistful when she thinks of big boobs. Like, ahh, big boobs. For more facts pertaining to Nyanners, see this entire wiki, especially Category:Nyanners. Category:Nyanners